


El día después

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gold Saints - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Milo Ship Fest, Milo has patience, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, milo x camus, taking care of each other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Los Caballeros Dorados comandan una victoria en batalla, con grandes pérdidas y con gusto a derrota. Poco después, Camus comienza a experimentar ataques de pánico. Milo se verá en la difícil y agotadora tarea de cuidar de él mientras lidia con sus propias heridas físicas y espirituales.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	El día después

La batalla apenas había terminado, o eso creía. Cuando abrió los ojos le pareció que estaba en el mismo infierno. El campo de batalla ardía en focos aislados de incendio a medio apagar rodeados de ceniza maloliente. Los cuerpos de amigos y enemigos se amontonaban a su alrededor. La fe y la determinación ciertamente cumplían un rol fundamental en sus victorias, pero después de las batallas todos los sobrevivientes se encontraban heridos en lo profundo del alma. Camus no pudo divisar ningún sobreviviente, al menos no a simple vista. Estaba cubierto de ceniza, barro y sangre. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas dejaban surcos blancos entre la suciedad. Se llevó la mano al pecho, hecha una garra, mientras intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Trastabilló un par de veces hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada.

-Misha –balbuceó en forma apenas audible, para sí mismo. ¿Dónde se había metido el escorpión? Lo último que recordaba era que estaban juntos, cuidándose las espaldas. Ahora estaba solo en un campo desolado y rodeado de cadáveres. Avanzó unos metros con dificultad, buscando concienzudamente y sin desear obtener respuesta a la vez. No podía evitar llorar con la espantosa visión que lo rodeaba. Su propia sangre se deslizó sobre su párpado y le hizo arder. Se refregó los ojos con fuerza, con visible frustración, castigándose a sí mismo. Los dos caballeros dorados eran los comandantes de esa batalla. ¿Podría considerarla una victoria? Mientras caminaba, reconoció a Geki de Osa Mayor sobre el suelo. El cráneo estaba destrozado y sus huesos se retorcían en formas ininteligibles. Camus apartó la mirada y se obligó a seguir caminando. Escuchó pasos presurosos detrás de sí y se dio vuelta con rapidez, dispuesto a defenderse.

-¡Hyoga! –gritó con desesperación cuando vio al caballero de bronce. Él también lloraba. Se lanzó al pecho de su Maestro y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Estás vivo –susurró-, por todos los dioses.

-Maestro –balbuceó, visiblemente presa de la desesperación-. ¿Has visto a Shun? –Camus apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. El Cisne apretó los párpados.

-¿Has visto a Milo? –siguió él mayor, aprovechando la oportunidad. Hyoga señaló una dirección específica con el índice. Camus volteó la cabeza solo para ver el reflejo de una armadura dorada entre las pilas de cadáveres. Sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. Cuando volteó, notó que Hyoga había salido corriendo sin despedirse, preso de la misma impotencia que él mismo.

En aquel momento no le importó. No le importaba nada más que encontrar al guardián de la Casa de Escorpio. Se desplomó sobre el lugar que el Cisne le había marcado y quitó los cuerpos sin ver de quiénes eran. Milo yacía con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente herido. Se encontraba pálido y cubierto en ceniza, absolutamente inmóvil. Camus avanzó a tocarlo con una mano temblorosa. El cuerpo de escorpio hervía entre el calor del campo de batalla. Llevó dos dedos al cuello y contó los segundos, que fueron los más lentos en todas las edades del tiempo. Cuando sintió el débil pulso de su compañero, rompió a llorar. Se sentó a su lado y lo levantó apenas lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo contra su pecho. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho antes en su vida. Sentía un pavor inmundo que amenazaba con arrastrarlo al infierno. No podía pensar, ni moverse, ni apenas respirar. El dolor ocupaba toda su existencia terrenal.

Quizás habían pasado cinco minutos, pero le parecieron millones. Sintió un leve aliento sobre su cuello. Se apartó unos centímetros para poder observarlo. Milo abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, que brillaron turquesa y carmesí. La mirada estaba perdida, recorriendo el cielo sobre él, hasta que cruzó los ojos de Camus. Dejó salir el aire en un leve suspiro. El acuariano se sintió aún más abrumado. Nunca había notado lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Las lágrimas le cayeron sobre las mejillas. Lo sostuvo en su agonía mientras derramaba lágrimas. Lo besó con sentido afecto, sin importarle la sangre, la ceniza y el barro sobre sus rostros. Milo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con las comisuras de los labios. Luego apretó la mano del acuariano con la poca fuerza que podía permitirse. Carraspeó un par de veces, intentando que le saliera la voz.

-Está bien, amor mío –balbuceó-. Ten calma –eso sólo lo hizo llorar más fuerte-. Camie –susurró.

-¡Pensé que estabas muerto! –confesó, subiendo la voz. Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano en un vano intento de disimular su desesperación. Milo sintió una punzada de tristeza en el corazón. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la espalda.

-Un poco roto, pero vivo –dijo sonriendo-. Creo que me he roto una pierna. Me tendrás que ayudar a salir de aquí –explicó, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos-. Aquí estoy hielito, siempre a tu lado –susurró.

Camus asintió entre lágrimas y se levantó primero. La angustia que sentía le impedía hablar. Los pensamientos se mezclaban. El dolor era tal que la visión se hacía negra por los lados, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Sostuvo a Milo pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sosteniendo su cintura. Avanzó rengueando, apoyando un solo pie sobre el terreno irregular. Las muecas que hacía a cada paso le indicaban que el rubio estaba muy dolorido. Tenían que llegar al campamento, más allá del campo de batalla, donde estarían atendiendo a los heridos. El acuariano no pudo pensar en nada de eso. Sólo avanzaba hacia la zona de las carpas en forma automática. Milo no decía nada con palabras, pero podía percibir el dolor de su alma. Sabía además que las percepciones eran mutuas. De vez en cuando el escorpión ahogaba un gruñido de dolor. El sol estaba bajando y de pronto era el fuego de la artillería lo que más iluminaba su recorrido. Cuando finalmente llegaron, dejó a Milo con los sanadores y se dio media vuelta sin decir más. Entró a la carpa que compartían los generales, la más grande y lujosa de todo el campamento. Se acercó al colchón y sin siquiera pensarlo, se dejó caer.

-Levántate –escuchó a lo lejos. Abrió un ojo solo para encontrar unos hinchados ojos turquesas que lo miraban fijo. Camus obedeció por inercia y se puso de pie frente a él. Todavía estaba sucio por la batalla, con la pierna izquierda entablillada en forma rudimentaria. Aun llevaba la mayor parte de la armadura encima. Se observaron a los ojos por un breve momento. Camus no pudo sostener la mirada y se lanzó al pecho de su compañero, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lloró con desesperación. Las lágrimas le mojaron el pecho. Milo lo abrazó en respuesta, cobijándolo contra sí, acariciando su cabello. Cantó una canción en susurros y lo meció suavemente. Sentía cómo el acuariano temblaba con fuertes espasmos y la desesperación le impedía respirar. El escorpión hizo arder su Cosmos para envolver a su compañero en esa suave energía que brillaba con fulgor dorado-. Piensa en cosas alegres –pidió-. Piensa en lo mucho que te amo, y en que no te soltaré nunca, sin importar nada. Te lo juro –afirmó. Camus subió la mirada y lo observó a los ojos. Le quitó el casco sin pedirle permiso y lo dejó caer al piso.

-Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo –afirmó, entre sollozos. Milo sonrió con dulzura y lo besó en los labios.

-Entonces sólo me puedo conformar con el segundo más guapo, que eres tú –afirmó con cierta diversión, en un intento de relajar a su compañero. Le limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos.

-Perdón, Misha –balbuceó-. Perdóname por todas las veces que no te dije que eres guapo. Por todas las veces que no te dije cuanto te amo. Por todas las veces que no pude decirte lo importante que eres para mí –sollozó. Milo lo abrazó más cerca de sí-. Perdóname por no reconocer que eres el amor de mi vida. Y por todas las veces que te aparté con mi estúpida frialdad, durante una década entera –se le quebró la voz y aunque intentó seguir hablando ya no salían las palabras. Milo dejó pasar unos segundos de quietud, dejando que su alma hablara por él-. Pensé que te había perdido –balbuceó finalmente-. Perdóname, por dejar tantas cosas sin decir –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, amor mío –reconoció, mientras secaba sus lágrimas-. Eres perfecto tal como eres. Me enamoré de ti tal como eres. No te disculpes por ser tú mismo –pidió. Tomó su rostro entre las manos con delicadeza y lo besó con suavidad, como temeroso de romperlo. Dejó apoyada la frente sobre la de su compañero, rozando las narices y sintiendo su mutuo aliento. Milo se permitió derramas lágrimas amargas cuando comprobó la profundidad de las heridas del hombre que amaba. A Camus se le dificultaba respirar entre el llanto desesperado que fallaba en hacer cesar.

-¿Por qué no pasa? –sollozó-. Duele tanto, me voy a morir. No puedo respirar –admitió, con la voz rota.

-Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo, yo estoy contigo –balbuceó con dulzura mientras lo abrazaba.

-No puedo respirar –repitió en un susurro. Milo lo guio con suaves movimientos hasta obligarlo a recostarse. Puso dos almohadas y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y tomó sus manos, que apretó con desesperada fuerza.

-Ya va a pasar, mi cielo –lo animó-. Ten paciencia. Creo que tienes un ataque de pánico –confesó al fin, sin saber si decirlo en voz alta sería peor. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Claro. Soy un enfermo mental. Eso lo explica –balbuceó, mientras se colocaba en posición fetal de espaldas al caballero de escorpio. Milo resopló con pesar y limpió sus propias lágrimas. Era duro para él porque no comprendía qué podía hacer o decir para reducir el sufrimiento del acuariano. Si pudiera arrancarle el dolor con sus propias manos, lo haría sin dudar. Pero en este punto, Milo no tenía ninguna idea.

-No es cierto –remató Milo, dejando que las palabras salieran como se le iba ocurriendo-. Eres tan fuerte, valiente y poderoso que te admiro más que a nadie. Sólo necesitas una pausa. Has sido tan fuerte por tanto tiempo que tu cuerpo y tu mente están rogando por un descanso. Eso es todo, tienes que descansar –suspiró-. Dale un descanso también a tu alma.

-¿Cómo se hace para descansar el alma, Misha? –balbuceó.

-Disfruta de la vida –aventuró-. Haz las cosas que te gustan con las personas que amas. Prueba los manjares más deliciosos y los vinos más dulces. Prueba tus fantasías más atrevidas y luego inventa nuevas para volver a probar. Pasa tiempo en la naturaleza, pasa tiempo con niños y con animales –Camus cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez varias veces. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de sí, cuando comenzó a respirar más fácilmente-. Podemos irnos de vacaciones –siguió, con una sonrisa cálida-, solo tú y yo a algún destino que quisieras conocer. Sin armaduras, sin nada. Solo de turistas normales.

-Pero ¿crees que todo eso existe para mí? ¿Qué soy capaz, o que lo merezco? –Milo asintió.

-Claro. Te mereces todo lo mejor del universo –explicó-. Me recostaría contigo ahora mismo, pero temo que esta pierna rota me lo impide. ¿Me abrazarías, por favor? –Camus asintió. Se incorporó sobre la cama y abrazó al escorpión con fuerza. Escondió el rostro en el hueco de su clavícula-. Te amo, Camus –susurró cerca de su oído-. Te amo tanto. No quiero que sufras. Me duele a mí también, porque llevas una parte de mi alma.

-Perdón, Misha –balbuceó.

-No te disculpes –repitió entre lágrimas, sin despegar su abrazo-. Ponte bien, por favor. Creo que vas a necesitar medicina. Amor tendrás de sobra para curarte hasta lo último, eso te lo prometo. Pero tendrás que poner mucho de ti también –pidió-, de tu paciencia, coherencia e inteligencia, que también tienes de sobra. Promételo –rogó, entrelazando los dedos.

-Te lo prometo, Milo –balbuceó-. Nunca has rogado antes, lo sé –se mordió el labio-. Perdón por obligarte a hacerlo –el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de disculparte. Eres perfecto tal como eres –afirmó, mientras besaba sus labios salados de lágrimas

-¿Me seguirás amando, aun si no mejoro? –sollozó. Milo asintió con tristeza-. Necesito escucharlo porque de verdad no lo sé.

-Siempre te seguiré amando, siempre –limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza-. Y vas a estar bien. Estas son dos cosas que te juro con todo mi honor y mi palabra.

-Te creo –balbuceó. Se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron-. Gracias por compartir tu esperanza conmigo, Milo. Gracias a ti me siento mejor.

-Gracias a ti mismo –explicó-. Aun en el borde de la desesperación, sigues luchando. Aun herido, no te dejas caer. Incluso si crees que estás al borde de la muerte tu alma grita que seguirá luchando, que sólo necesita una pequeña ayuda. Que sólo necesitaría que le lancen cualquier cosa, incluso un palo, para convertirla en una herramienta para levantarte. Tú eres el que está luchando con todo el éxito y el talento que posees. Yo sólo estoy aquí lanzando palos. Por eso te admiro tanto, Camie. Por eso, cuando te veo vulnerable y transparente, es que te amo más que nunca.

-Entonces, gracias por lanzar palos tan útiles –admitió Camus, sintiendo esperanza en su pecho por primera vez-. Gracias, Misha –esta vez fue él quien lo besó con suavidad.

-Es un placer ayudar, hielito –susurró.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –balbuceó-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Milo tomó un mechón rojo y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja del acuariano. Se remojó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora toca volver a casa y descansar. Mañana a esta hora podemos estar brindando en el balcón de la Casa Circular. Si hace frío nos llevamos una frazada fuera –explicó sonriendo. Para Camus ese escenario se sentía surreal. No olvidaba que la tienda estaba emplazada a pocos metros de un campo de batalla donde se apilaban los cadáveres humeantes. Bajó la mirada cuando lo recordó.

-Pero, ¿y la batalla? –balbuceó con notorio pesar. Milo negó con la cabeza.

-Ni tú ni yo estamos en condiciones de seguir comandando –Camus apretó los labios en una fina línea-. Y estoy cómodo con eso. Aioria y Mu nos van a relevar al amanecer –explicó.

-Entonces si se mueren, la culpa será nuestra –Milo resopló y presionó la rodilla de su compañero, mientras le daba una suave caricia con el pulgar.

-Somos caballeros, hielito. Sabes lo que eso implica –Camus asintió con evidente pesar-. Yo también necesito descansar –admitió.

-¿Descansar de mí? –aventuró él. Milo negó con la cabeza. En realidad, aunque no podía admitirlo en voz alta sin empeorar la situación, él también necesitaba ser consolado y cuidado. Extrañaba a su novio como había sido siempre, pero reconocía que estaba enfermo y trataba de poner lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo, la paciencia le estaba fallando. Se mordió el labio sintiendo culpa de sí mismo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó disimular. Camus tomó su mano y la apretó. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz un poco más firme-. Lamento hacerte sufrir, Misha. Sé que esto es difícil para ti –admitió-. Gracias por tu paciencia. Gracias por cuidar de mí –susurró. Milo asintió.

-Tú harías lo mismo –balbuceó, con la voz temblorosa.

-Aun así –remató-. Prometo comprarte un regalo –aventuró, en un intento de animarlo-. No un regalo, un premio. Uno bien ganado –Milo lanzó una risita.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, amor mío –admitió-. ¿Puedes sonreír para mí, por una vez? –Camus esbozó una media sonrisa con sólo un lado de la boca. Luego negó con la cabeza. En un movimiento que no esperaba, Milo lo besó con fuerza-. De a poco todo va bien –susurró, sin apenas separarse-. Tenemos que darnos un baño –Camus asintió con acuerdo.

Ya era casi la medianoche cuando salieron de la tienda a paso lento. Como lo había hecho antes, Milo apoyaba sólo la pierna derecha en el piso y se ayudaba de una rama nudosa que utilizaba como una rudimentaria muleta. El pelirrojo lo sostenía de la cintura y de vez en cuando tenía que fijarse que no trastabillara. Detrás de las trincheras el lugar parecía casi normal, sin sospechar la masacre que se había dado más atrás. El movimiento era escaso mientras la mayor parte de los sobrevivientes se encontraban curando sus heridas, físicas y espirituales. Avanzaron durante un cuarto de hora hasta llegar a la orilla de un arroyo bajo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la gentil corriente de agua. Camus se agachó para tocar el agua apenas con los dedos.

-No está muy fría –declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Milo se rio, comenzando a relajarse por primera vez.

-Si eso dices, debe estar a punto de congelarse –bromeó. Camus intentó sonreír con él pero no pudo hacerlo. Suspiró con pesar, decepcionado de sí mismo.

Se desnudaron con lentitud y dolorosa paciencia. El acuariano se arrodilló frente a Milo para quitar los vendajes ensangrentados de la pierna. Fue él quien se metió primero al agua, que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla. Aunque los movimientos no fueron fáciles, pronto ambos se sentaron sobre el lecho de piedra. El agua corrió sucia, llevándose los restos de barro, cenizas y sangre que aún tenían pegados sobre la piel. Camus sintió poco a poco que el agua lo limpiaba de la angustia que había sufrido todo el día. Observó con atención a Milo desnudo bajo la luz de la luna y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo sin proponérselo. Lo vio luchar con la maraña ingobernable de cabello que tenía y procedió a desenredarlo con cuidado. Lo hizo poco a poco, mechón por mechón. Después de un rato, lo escuchó ronronear de gusto mientras le tocaba el pelo. Conforme la angustia dejaba paso a otras emociones, comenzó a notar que Milo también estaba cansado y dolorido. Sintió tristeza cuando comprendió el esfuerzo que el rubio había hecho por ayudarlo, incluso ignorando su propio dolor. Lo besó con suavidad, rozándose apenas.

-Misha –susurró, sin encontrar palabras para lo que quería decir. En vez de intentarlo, sencillamente lo cubrió con besos, pasando por la boca y los pómulos y bajando por el cuello y la clavícula. Se ubicó detrás de él, pasando las piernas a los lados, y lo abrazó-. Estás herido –afirmó, con un hilo de voz, mientras besaba su cuello-. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti –recordó.

-No si no puedes –concedió el escorpión, mientras ahogaba un suave gemido.

-Quiero hacerlo –siguió, testarudo-. Lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es cuidarnos entre nosotros. No se me ocurre otra manera –Milo asintió.

-Gracias, Camie –balbuceó-. Tengo mucho que curar, y no podría hacerlo sin ti –Camus levantó las manos fuera del agua y luchó con desenredar el pelo de entre sus dedos, para luego dejarlo ir con la corriente.

-Se te cae el pelo, te vas a quedar calvo –dijo, en un intento de bromear. Milo lanzó una risita y se vengó al intentar desenredar la cabellera pelirroja de su compañero, aunque no con mucho éxito. A los pocos minutos desistió con un resoplido.

-No tengo tu paciencia –admitió.

-Eso es evidente, Misha. Eres impaciente y agresivo, y no te tomas nada en serio. No sabes callarte, ni sabes leer. Y tu francés es horrendo –lo desafió. Milo lanzó una carcajada y luego se quedó mirándolo enternecido. Negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-¡Sí que sé leer! –replicó, mientras le salpicaba agua en la cara-. Es que todos tus libros son la cúspide del tedio –Camus debió refregarse los ojos-. Extrañaba tus intentos de bromas pasivo agresivas –entrelazó sus manos bajo el agua-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé cómo me siento, Misha –admitió-. Por momentos me aprieta el pecho y me siento terriblemente desesperanzado. Por momentos, un poco mejor –explicó-. Me siento infinitamente agradecido de tenerte conmigo, y me disculpo por todas las complicaciones que estoy trayendo a tu vida –Milo lo tomó de la barbilla, apretando sus cachetes, para luego darle un beso ruidoso.

-Es un honor dejar que me compliques la vida, porque también me das felicidad y alegría –afirmó sonriendo-. Todo viene naturalmente con una pequeña corriente de complicación, porque sino sería muy aburrido –Camus asintió.

-Lo haces sonar bien –admitió-. Voy a llorar otra vez –susurró, bajando la mirada.

-Pues me quedo contigo para limpiar tus lágrimas –afirmó, y así lo hizo-. Si no fuera porque esta pierna horrenda no me deja moverme como persona normal, no estaría hablando contigo –Camus subió la miraba por un momento, frunciendo el ceño con evidente confusión-. Estaría haciéndote el amor aquí mismo, en este arroyo. Estaría cumpliéndote todas las fantasías que no te atreves ni a decir en voz alta. Estaría dándote tanto placer que te haría olvidar todo rastro de tristeza, pesar o miedo –se acercó a su oreja y mordió levemente su lóbulo antes de hablar en un susurro-. Te llenaría una y otra vez para descubrir junto a ti todo el amor y el placer que el universo tiene para ofrecernos, y todo lo que yo tengo para ti –balbuceó, con cierto tono de amenaza. Camus tembló con deseo. Dejó salir el aire con pesadez y movió el cuello, buscando algo más del roce de sus labios-. Tú eres mío, guardián de acuario –afirmó.

-Soy tuyo –concedió, en un sollozo-. Y tú eres mío, Misha –Milo lo tomó por la nuca para guiar su boca en un beso profundo y lento, explorando uno del otro. El escorpión lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

-Te deseo tanto –admitió-. Heridas estúpidas –gruñó. Camus se rio con sinceridad por primera vez en todo ese día aborrecible. Milo sonrió con él y luego negó con la cabeza-. Tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso de todo el mundo. Gracias.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti –susurró el pelirrojo-. Debemos tener paciencia, lamentablemente. No creas que es más fácil para mí –afirmó con cierta diversión-. Pero ¿crees que puedes arreglar todos los problemas haciendo el amor?

-Me imagino que no todos los problemas del mundo. Si el Patriarca me pone una sanción disciplinaria, no creo que funcione –bromeó-. Pero sí creo que vamos a estar un poco más felices y un poco menos heridos, así que le llamaré una excelente idea –lanzó una risita.

-Eres un crío –lo regañó el acuariano. El escorpión le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Igual te encanta. Sin mí vivirías una vida tan seria y aburrida –afirmó, dándose ínfulas de grandeza.

-Hay algo de verdad –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Misha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –él asintió en respuesta-. ¿Cómo sabías del ataque de pánico? –Milo resopló con palpable pesar.

-Lo he sentido, así que sé cómo es –confesó-. Sé que es el mismo infierno adentro del pecho y que no se puede hacer nada más que tener paciencia –Camus torció el ceño con desagrado.

-¿Cuándo lo has sentido? ¿Durante mi estancia en Siberia? –el rubio asintió.

-Sí –tomó sus manos y lo observó a los ojos-. No es por regañarte, pero es la verdad. Pasé muchas horas agarrándome con fuerza el pecho, sin poder respirar –admitió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –balbuceó, con la voz nuevamente temblorosa. Se sintió responsable, una vez más, del dolor del hombre que amaba. Desde el día que había vuelto, estaba arrepentido de haberse ido. Cada vez que parecía olvidarlo, el destino se lo recordaba-. Hubiera venido por ti, a cuidar de ti –Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Sentí vergüenza. Me sentí indigno del título de caballero, e indigno de ti, que siempre eras tan rudo e incorruptible –sonrió con añoranza-. Ahora veo que somos igual de tontos, por creer la misma tontería –Camus esbozó una media sonrisa-. En fin, Shaka preparó unas pociones que funcionaron bien. Podemos ir a verlo cuando estemos en el Santuario.

-Es que no me creo que un crío alegre y bromista como tú haya pasado por semejante cosa –razonó.

-A veces la tristeza está escondida más allá de una sonrisa sincera –explicó Milo-. Pero ya no tiene más importancia. Ya ha pasado sin más novedad y sólo es un mal recuerdo-. Se acercó a Camus con cierta dificultad y se apretujó contra él, abrazándolo contra sí. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente-. Verás cómo en poco tiempo esto también será un mal recuerdo.

-Te agradezco, Misha –susurró. Recorrió su antebrazo con el índice, notando la textura de la piel de gallina. Pasó luego un dedo por sobre sus labios, que comenzaban a delatar un tinte azulado-. Te mueres de frío –dedujo-. A veces se me olvida. Podríamos tomar algo caliente antes de dormir –sugirió.

-Eso me gustaría –admitió, disimulando un leve temblor.

El caballero de escorpio despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol le molestó en el rostro. Maldijo su mala suerte cuando se encontró solo en la tienda de campaña. Respiró con profundidad, inflando el abdomen, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de relajarse por ese momento. Ponerse la armadura le costó largo rato y dolorosos movimientos. Sabía que la cantidad de heridos era tal que los elementos de curación eran escasos, más bien inexistentes. Por ese motivo llevaba en la pierna izquierda las mismas vendas sucias, sin poder cambiarlas. Salió de la carpa a paso lento, ayudado por la misma rama nudosa, para dirigirse a otra carpa donde los generales debatían la estrategia. Cuanto entró, sólo encontró a Aioria detrás de una enorme mesa de roble, estudiando un mapa aún más grande cuyos bordes caían desprolijamente al piso. El caballero de leo felicitó a Milo por su victoria, pero él no agradeció el gesto. Suspiró con pesar y tomó asiento, dispuesto a recibir las novedades. El león le dijo, con auténtico entusiasmo, que una o dos jornadas el asunto estaría liquidado con una aplastante victoria. Milo asintió con cierta educación.

Cuando finalmente terminó de escuchar sobre la batalla, logró preguntar por Camus. El león le informó que el pelirrojo había relevado a Mu al amanecer y se había largado hacia el Santuario. Milo supuso que habría partido con tres o cuatro horas de ventaja. Lo regañó internamente mientras se retiraba de la carpa y se dirigía hacia los establos, buscando algún caballo veloz pero delicado que lo llevara sin arrancarle lo que le quedaba de pierna. Montó en una yegua moteada de menos altura a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Los pajes del establo debieron ayudarlo a subir al animal. Se sintió ofuscado por eso y decidió que no iba a bajar hasta no poner un pie en su hogar. Las horas de viaje que lo separaban del Santuario fueron incluso peores que la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en cuanto a dolor físico se refería. Pensaba persistentemente en Camus y de vez en cuando elevaba una plegaria por él, encomendándole a su amado a Athena. No sabía qué podría encontrar al llegar. Eso le provocaba una gran ansiedad. Por momentos un pensamiento se colaba en su mente, era la visión de un mundo sin la preciada vida del pelirrojo. Se sacudía esa idea porque era tan dolorosa que no podía ni siquiera imaginarla, pero al rato volvía, amenazante.

Milo no derramó ni una lágrima, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Había andado por doce horas bajo el sol con una única cantimplora. No podía permitirse malgastar el agua a la ligera. No era el recuerdo de sus cálidos besos entre lágrimas lo que conmovía al caballero, sino el hecho de que durante todo su trayecto no había renegado de la decisión del acuariano ni una sola vez. Esa aceptación era un acto de fe. Era un acto de amor. Llegó bien entrada la noche, pero demoró en subir por el camino de las doce casas. Primero se dirigió hacia las estancias donde moraban las Santias, que podrían curarlo antes de que las heridas fueran más graves. Encontró únicamente a Erda de Casiopea haciendo guardia por la noche. Eso le hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. No deseaba escuchar las estrictas críticas de Marin de Águila ni los lloriqueos infantiles de Mii de Delfín, por lo que encontrar a Erda había sido un don divino. Una vez que los huesos de su pierna izquierda estuvieron envueltos en un yeso decente que le permitía la movilidad de la rodilla, sintió que podría saltar de alegría. Eso le permitía moverse con normalidad, aunque con cierta dificultad. El dolor había amainado gracias a potentes analgésicos, muchos de los cuales se llevó en sus bolsillos. Aunque se suponía que debía guardar reposo, no dejó pasar ni un minuto antes de comenzar a subir.

A poco tiempo de emprender el camino se enteró por algunos guardias que Camus se encontraba desde su llegada en la Casa de Virgo. Eso alivió al rubio sobremanera. Sonrió en soledad cuando comprendió que su fe había estado bien puesta. Eso lo pudo comprobar por sí mismo cuando sintió el Cosmos dentro de la sexta casa. Aun así, decidió no interrumpir y avanzar hacia la Casa de Escorpio. De todos modos el pelirrojo debía pasar por allí obligadamente. Por eso cuando llegó, se puso en posición firme a las puertas del octavo templo, absolutamente en guardia. En secreto, su única intención era observar de lejos la figura del acuariano subiendo por las escaleras y poder interceptarlo a tiempo. Así lo hizo en menos de una hora. Distinguió más abajo la armadura dorada brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Una suave brisa mecía su cabello que iluminado por las estrellas brillaba como una hoguera. Para Milo fue la visión más bella sobre la tierra. Lo vio avanzar a paso pesado y dificultoso, como si llevara el peso de una montaña derrumbada sobre sus hombros. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, cruzaron sus miradas. Al llegar al último peldaño, el pelirrojo tomó las manos del guardián del templo y entrelazó sus dedos, para luego avanzar a besarlo sin pedir permiso. Luego lo abrazó y se cobijó escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, besándolo de vez en cuando. Se notaba nervioso y turbado, pero estaban juntos nuevamente y eso era lo primero.

-Misha –susurró-. Tuve que irme, pero no ha sido mi intención dejarte sin despedirme –explicó.

-No pasa nada –concedió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te sientes mejor? –Camus apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Qué tal si vamos dentro y nos acomodamos? –inquirió, en una evasiva. Milo lo complació en un intento por hacerle sentir más cómodo.

Ambos avanzaron dentro de la Casa de Escorpio donde se dirigieron directamente a la habitación. Allí se quitaron las armaduras y se dieron una ducha sin apenas mediar palabra. Bajo el agua, Camus recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las cicatrices que observaba en la espalda de su compañero, tratando de distinguir las nuevas. Sus cuerpos eran un mapa a las batallas combatidas, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota. Se abrazaron por largos minutos bajo el agua de la ducha, sintiendo piel contra piel. Se besaron despacio, con mucha delicadeza, comenzando a relajarse luego de las tensiones del día. Milo fue el primero en quebrarse. Las lágrimas salieron sin que les diera permiso, sin distinguirse aunque sin poder disimular. El pelirrojo permaneció junto a él, sin moverse un centímetro. Sintió el temblor de su propio cuerpo. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo que el miedo todavía le duraba. Una vez más había estado demasiado cerca.

-Te amo –balbuceó el escorpión, con apenas un hilo de voz-. No me asustes así –pidió-, temí haberte perdido –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-No Misha –lo tranquilizó, en un dulce susurro-, estamos aquí. Estoy herido pero vivo, y pienso seguir así –Milo lanzó una risita.

-Sé que también me amas, aunque no lo digas –bromeó entre lágrimas, robándole un beso. Camus asintió.

-Pero si te lo digo todo el tiempo –discutió, con una media sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a la cama? –el rubio asintió en completo acuerdo.

Una vez secos, ambos hombres se acurrucaron desnudos entre las sábanas. Se abrazaron como si jamás quisieran volver a soltarse. El escorpión recorrió el cuerpo del otro hombre con la palma de la mano, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel recién limpia. Fue bajando hasta que apretó una nalga, lanzando una risa maliciosa. Recibió un suave mordisco en el cuello en respuesta, que aceptó dócilmente. Luego sintió suaves caricias en el mismo lugar, que había quedado un tanto irritado. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un ronroneo.

-Al final no me has contado que te ha dicho Shaka –susurró Milo, hundiéndose entre las almohadas con cierta pereza.

-Me ha explicado sobre aceptación –comenzó-. Sólo si te atreves a sentir puedes sanar lo que ocultas –recitó, citando al guardián de virgo-. En vez de luchar contra el malestar, debería abrazarlo y agradecerlo –Milo hizo un pucherito exagerado.

-Suena difícil –afirmó-. Pero vale la pena.

-También me ha dado medicina –siguió Camus-. Es un calmante, creo. Tres gotas con el desayuno y tres con la cena –Milo asintió.

-Duérmete –susurró el escorpión, mientras hacía lo propio y se refregaba los ojos con pereza-. Han sido días agotadores y nos merecemos un descanso –se remojó los labios-. Tal vez te despierte primero por la mañana –amenazó, divertido.

-Hablas mucho, Misha –remató Camus mientras bostezaba-. Es la segunda vez que lo dices –Milo bajó la mirada ante la acusación-, pero no importa. Es verdad que somos víctimas de un cansancio inmundo. Además, estás herido –lo sorprendió con un beso suave que hizo durar unos segundos-. Te amo, Misha. Aunque no esté muy sonriente el día de hoy, debes saber que me hace feliz estar aquí contigo.

-También a mí –susurró, al borde de quedarse dormido-. Descansa –y con esto se acomodó de lado y pocos momentos después comenzó a emitir un suave ronquido.

Camus se acomodó de lado y antes de cerrar los ojos observó lo pacífico que se veía el rubio cuando dormía. Acarició su cuero cabelludo con suavidad, pasando los dedos entre los mechones de cabello con cuidado de no tirar. Lo hacía a conciencia, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que a Milo más le gustaban. Despierto lo hacía ronronear como un gato y durmiendo lo hacía roncar, confiado de estar en manos de su hombre favorito en el mundo. Aun dormido, el escorpión descansaba una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo, dándole un agradable calor en el estómago. Era cierto que Camus estaba cansado, pero no deseaba dormir. Un escenario como el que ahora veía había sido inconcebible el día anterior. Sonrió sin proponérselo mientras estudiaba la piel de escorpio, apenas bronceada por el sol, ahora iluminada por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. En ese momento se sintió verdaderamente acompañado. Sintió mariposas en la boca del estómago como cuando eran adolescentes. Nunca había pensado que en la adultez volvería a sentir semejante cosa, que había atribuido a un mero desorden hormonal de sus quince años. La sensación le abrumó a la vez que le agradó. Envuelto en ese calor, finalmente cerró los ojos.

No tardó mucho en dormirse. En el sueño estaba nuevamente en el campo de batalla, aunque la visión era mucho más cruenta. El cielo era absolutamente negro y sólo la artillería iluminaba el lugar por espacio de unos segundos. Intentó huir a pesar de que algo dentro suyo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Corrió distancias interminables hasta desplomarse con todos los huesos rotos, incapaz de volver a levantarse, envuelto en un dolor indescriptible. Levantó la tierra del campo de batalla con las manos desnudas hasta dar con el cuerpo de su aprendiz, o lo que quedaba de él. Frío y rígido, con las extremidades arrancadas, y los ojos abiertos mirándolo fijo. Aún muerto, le gritó. Le dijo que todo era su culpa, que era inútil y desalmado. Le dijo que lo había dejado morir. Camus intentó replicar pero cuando abrió la boca no salió ninguna voz. El cadáver se convirtió en polvo entre sus manos. La desesperación lo envolvió. Siguió excavando solo con las manos hasta que le sangraron. Poco después halló el cuerpo roto del escorpión. Parte del cráneo le faltaba y veía como el cerebro se regaba sobre sus propias manos. Quiso gritar de horror pero la voz quedó ahogada. Él lo miraba con el único ojo turquesa que le quedaba, diciéndole una y otra vez que era culpa suya por no haber sabido amar lo suficiente como para salvar a sus seres queridos.

Camus abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó aire como si hubiera estado muchos minutos sin poder respirar. Inflaba el pecho en forma frenética, sintiendo que el aire no le alcanzaba. Sentía el pecho apretando como si las costillas se comprimieran sobre sus pulmones, doloroso como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se hubieran roto en mil pedazos. Se llevó la mano al pecho como si pudiera arrancarse el dolor de adentro. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Se preguntó por qué le estaba pasando aquello. Reconoció la habitación en la Casa de Escorpio y recordó que estaba a salvo y feliz momentos atrás. No entendía qué había cambiado en su interior. Sólo sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal, que era su culpa y que no sabía resolverlo. Se sintió indigno, cobarde e inútil. Gritó de dolor sin poder controlarse y enseguida se llevó una mano hacia el cuello a fin de ahogar ese grito espantoso. Apretó con fuerza en un intento por dejar de escuchar sus propios alaridos. Era incapaz de pensar, de oír o mirar, como si todos los sentidos le hubieran sido arrebatados. Sintió algo que contradijo la fuerza de su mano y lo apartó de su cuello, unas manos que inmovilizaban las suyas. Quiso luchar pero no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo. Se retorció de dolor y se mordió los labios en un intento por no gritar. Estaba empapado en transpiración y en las lágrimas que salían como cataratas sin que siquiera lo percibiera.

Perdió la percepción del tiempo. No distinguió si era de día o de noche. Poco después, no supo dónde estaba. Se sentía flotar en la inmensidad del universo, donde no existía nada más que un dolor inmenso. Recordaba haber visto a sus seres queridos muertos, con sus cuerpos destrozados y profanados sin el menor respeto. Escuchaba sus voces acusatorias dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, sintiéndose responsable. Sintió que se moría por tanto dolor, que era incapaz de luchar y que toda la energía lo abandonaba. Los músculos tensos no se aflojaron, no podía hacerlo. Intentó luchar contra la fuerza que lo arrastraba, pero dejó de ser capaz de hacerlo. _De acuerdo_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Ya no puedo pelear. Acepto el castigo que me toque. Venga esa agonía._ Sollozó, consumido por el cansancio. Aflojó los músculos y dejó que ese inmenso dolor lo penetrara hasta la última célula, hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Hubo un morboso alivio en dejarse caer. Se sintió mareado y comenzó a respirar con más lentitud. Sintió el calor que lo abrasaba, como llamas sobre la piel. Una parte de sí quiso combatirlo con sus poderes de hielo, pero la aceptación recién hallada no se lo permitió.

Emitió un quejido de angustia que escuchó con claridad. Eso le indicó que los sentidos estaban volviendo poco a poco. Sintió las lágrimas sobre su rostro. Suspiró con fuerza y finalmente logró respirar. Sintió otra piel sobre sus manos, que limpiaban la sangre sobre las palmas con algo frío. Sintió luego un paño helado sobre la frente. Abrió los ojos por curiosidad para encontrar enseguida la mirada de escorpio. No vio acusación en esos ojos, sino preocupación y tristeza. Su mirada iba llena de lágrimas, en un ruego silencioso. Eso le dolió incluso más. Se acomodó en posición fetal, envolviendo sus rodillas entre los brazos y hundiendo el rostro entre ellos. Sintió una suave caricia sobre el cuero cabelludo, jugando con su cabello transpirado y enredado. _Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas_ , recordó. Se concentró en ese pequeño estímulo. Los dedos de Milo eran lo más delicioso. Ese contacto fue su salvación, se aferró a él porque era fácil de aceptar. Dejó que ese tacto lo llenara y no pensó en nada más. Poco a poco todo el sistema volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo la temperatura corporal.

-¿Te has dormido? –susurró Milo a lo lejos, con la voz quebrada. Camus negó levemente con la cabeza-. Ya puedes oírme –siguió. El acuariano no sabía que hasta entonces no había estado escuchando-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Misha –susurró, fue apenas audible-. Lo siento tanto. No entiendo por qué –Milo lo interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué necesitas? –repitió, con palpable preocupación.

-Que te quedes conmigo –sollozó-. Por favor no me rechaces. Sé que es un pedido egoísta. Sé que soy indigno, cobarde y débil –tuvo que hacer una pausa, ahogado por el llanto-. Pero no te vayas. Duele tanto que no puedo aguantar –admitió. No había dejado de sentir la suave caricia en la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Me quedo siempre contigo –afirmó Milo-. No eres ninguna de esas cosas horribles que mencionas. No insultes al hombre que amo –pidió. Camus escondió el rostro entre las almohadas con una súbita vergüenza-. Te puedo ayudar pero necesito que hagas caso –el acuariano asintió. Le indicó con suavidad que se acomodara boca arriba y colocó una de las manos sobre el diafragma-. Ahora vamos a tomar aire mientras contamos hasta cinco. Mantenemos luego por cinco más, y luego fuera, volviendo a contar –Camus siguió la sencilla instrucción-. Otra vez. Tomar, mantener, luego fuera –dijo, mientras controlaba la respiración del pelirrojo-. Lo haces súper bien. Otra vez –repitió, por varias veces más. Finalmente apartó la mano y se acomodó a su lado, usando sus bíceps como almohada.

-No sé qué decirte, Misha –balbuceó.

-No tienes que decir nada, amor mío. Te ayudo porque te amo y porque te lo mereces. No me cuesta tener paciencia, cuando es por tenerte feliz a mi lado.

-Ya me has dado paciencia antes –balbuceó-, mientras estaba en Siberia –Milo le quitó importancia con un gesto-. Cuando pienso que has sufrido esto mismo sin que nadie esté a tu lado para ayudarte y tenerte paciencia –dejó la frase inconclusa, sintiéndose abrumado.

-No le des el gusto de controlarte con su arma más poderosa, la culpa –indicó Milo-. Además, no es cierto. Siempre has estado a mi lado para cuidarme, aun sin darte cuenta, porque en aquella época éramos dos niños caprichosos que no nos dábamos cuenta de nada –hizo una pausa para remojarse los labios-. Toma la medicina ahora y siéntete libre de dormir bien protegido por un caballero dorado.

-¿Ese serías tú, Misha? –el rubio asintió. El acuariano tomó el frasco y descargó tres gotas debajo de la lengua, siguiendo la indicación al pie de la letra-. Gracias, mi amado. Eres el mejor del mundo –susurró, mientras observaba sus ojos hinchados y preocupados. Lo vio sonreír y ese pequeño gesto le llenó.

-I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things –cantó en un susurro, imitando pobremente la dulce cadencia original. Camus esbozó una media sonrisa-. I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings, be your Valentino just for you.

-Conozco esa canción –admitió Camus, en un susurro.

-Canta conmigo, es mi favorita –lo animó Milo-. When I'm not with you I think of you always. Always love you, love you –el acuariano frunció el ceño mientras tarareaba la melodía, intentando recordar la letra. Abrió los ojos con triunfo cuando lo hizo.

-Oh love, oh lover boy. What're you doin' tonight? Write my letter, feel much better –balbuceó con ciertas dudas. Milo lanzó una carcajada.

-Allright! –bromeó-. Es tu turno, escoge una canción a ver si me sé la letra –siguió, juguetón. Camus se preguntó por qué demonios estaba haciendo aquello, si estaba visiblemente cansado. Pero la realidad era que el juego le estaba relajando. Hacía un momento que había dejado de preocuparse por lo mal que se sentía, mientras se concentraba en recordar la letra. Se remojó los labios y pensó una canción que le pareció apropiada para desafiar a Milo.

-I work hard every day of my life, I work until I ache my bones. I get down on my knees and I start to pray until the tears run down from my eyes. Please, can anybody find me…

-Somebody to looooove! –interrumpió Milo, imitando la voz más aguda de Freddie Mercury-. Muy fácil –presumió-. Además, ya tienes alguien que amar, love of my life.

-Caaaan’t you seeee –bromeó Camus, desafinando a propósito. Milo puso mala cara mientras reía-. Bring it back, bring it baaaack, don’t take it away from me –esta vez lo interrumpió con un golpecito en el hombro.

-Te detendré ahí antes de que mis tímpanos se suiciden –amenazó riendo. Camus resopló.

-Igual que es tarde. Duérmete, estás cansado –indicó.

-Tú también, Camie –remató-. Vas a dormir muy bien, te lo prometo. Será un sueño reparador. Recuerda que yo te cuido.

Milo esperó que su compañero cerrara los ojos y poco a poco bajara su ritmo respiratorio. Retomó la caricia en la cabeza mientras mezclaba sus dedos con su cabello escarlata. Hizo trampa y no durmió enseguida, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Aun con lo duro que había sido el día, elevó una plegaria silenciosa de agradecimiento. Estaba agradecido al universo por haberlos sacado del campo de batalla vivos y juntos una vez más. Recorrió con un dedo las cicatrices que tenía a la vista, tratando de recordar el origen de cada una de ellas. Mientras recapitulaba el mapa de sus victorias, se sintió orgulloso. El corazón de escorpio ardió como un rubí, hinchado de orgullo y desbordado de amor. Sonrió con alivio cuando escuchó los suaves ronquidos del pelirrojo en un sueño tranquilo. Entonces se movió con el mayor de los cuidados, apoyando toda la espalda sobre el colchón y buscando una posición cómoda. Camus se movió sin despertarse y envolvió a su compañero por la cintura con un solo brazo. El rubio suspiró profundamente y finalmente cerró los ojos, elevando una última plegaria para sus adentros antes de dormir.

No soñó nada particular, o al menos nada que recordara. Sí recordaba las apacibles sensaciones que experimentaba. El fresco del otoño que entraba en forma de una fría brisa por la ventana entreabierta se mezclaba con el calor de su piel. Fue un sueño entrecortado, se despertó muchas veces, pero aun así no se sintió ofuscado. Cada vez que abría levemente los ojos podía ver a su pelirrojo durmiendo tranquilo a su lado. Se veía tan calmado que era difícil pensar que pocas horas atrás había gritado de dolor, mientras él trataba de sostenerlo con fuerza para que no se hiciera daño. Rezó con devoción por no tener que volver a ver nada como aquello, al menos no con tanta intensidad. Mientras lo hacía, observaba cada detalle de su piel: cómo los párpados cerrados comenzaban a mostrar unas leves arruguitas a los lados de los ojos o cómo el cabello siempre perfecto se enredaba en las puntas. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas, le pareció que estaba viendo un ángel iluminado por la nívea claridad del amanecer. Le susurró palabras dulces en su idioma natal, como cuando eran niños, y le repitió una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba. No había dormido casi nada, pero eso dejó de preocuparle. Cuando el sol le molestó en el rostro se obligó a cerrar los ojos y se escondió de la luz entre las colchas lo más que pudo. Sin darse permiso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**Si te gustó, deberías saber que la historia sigue:** _

_**Parte 3:[La tierra del eterno invierno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349439/chapters/55938202)** _

_**Parte 1 (anterior):[Escucha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820170/chapters/54536005)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones mencionadas son de Queen:  
> -Good old-fashioned lover boy  
> -Somebody to love  
> -Love of my life


End file.
